vendreadfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthias Corvus Attanos
Matthias Corvus Attanos is a human fighter/ monk played by Mike. Appearance Matthias has medium length brown hair, dark brown eyes, and appears about as average as you can get. He apparently wears black and white robes with a hood. Weapons and Abilities Matthias wields a greatsword, a light crossbow, and a pair of spiked gauntlets nicknamed Thoughts & Prayers. He is able to heal himself 1d10 + his fighter level hit points with his Second Wind ability. Matthias carries a pair of Goggles of Night that let him see in the dark. History Background According to himself he is a soldier of some kind and his father was killed by a dragon or some shit. Allegedly his mother owns a farm and Matthias has five siblings. House of Aegis Ogre Arc Matthias is first introduced acting indecisively outside the Black Rook Tavern. He is approached by Cien Fuegos who convinces him to go in with him. Together the pair meet Tamatoa and Taliesin. Together the group speaks with Taliesin and agree to join his guild the House of Aegis. After Taliesin runs out of the tavern, he attacks the party, Matthias attempted to get the rest of the tavern to help out in exchange for a free round of drinks, however they end up fighting each other over the chance. Matthias then runs out and fights back against Taliesin and shoves his entire sword up Taliesins asshole. Mattias then cuts Taliesins ankles, incapacitating him. After a few hours of investigation he and his group follow a lead down into the sewers to find the one responsible for transforming Taliesin. He attempted to distract the sewers cultists by dressing as a priest, this did not work. He helped fight and kill the ogre Grognak. After joining the House of Aegis he helps decide to help Temerity Kallista find her son that was taken away from her to Glimmermore. Infernal Sacrifice Arc Later that day, Matthias met with the Serah Nim Teinithra and accepted their proposal to taste test for them at their dinner that night. After it was discovered that the chef had poisoned two of the dishes and ran, Matthias chased after him and was able to catch him. The following day Matthias decided to search for the black market, soon finding a shady looking teen in an alley that sold him a dagger, thieves tools, and weighted dice. He and the rest of his party then boarded an airship headed for Glimmermore to find the missing tiefling. While on the airship he met a Gnome cartographer named Neheass and a Satyr named Kahzu. After the airship landed in Glimmermore, Matthias gave Kahzu his contact information. Now in Glimmermore, Matthias and the others split up, Cien Fuegos and Tamatoa went into the Yimica Forest to search for the dryad Uthemar, and Matthias stayed in town to search for more information on the tiefling. His search came up short with very little new information if any. He decided to regroup with the others and went to the towns temple to receive a blessing and a guide to help him enter the forest and find his friends. Now reunited with the others, Matthias choose to ask Uthemar more questions about the tiefling he was seen with the other day, Uthemar however gave no concrete answers. Matthias then moved to speak with Jukivist and convinced the redcap that Uthemar had convinced wronged him somehow. This caused Jukivist to attempt to chop down Uthemars tree, causing Uthemar to run away. With Uthemar lost to the group now, they returned to Glimmermore to rest. That night Matthias tried to convince Cien Fuegos to buy a nice set of clothes for his date with Kahzu, when Cien Fuegos posed that he would simply wear his nobles clothes, Matthias stole them and tore them up and stained them with red wine. While Cien Fuegos was date with Kahzu, Matthias forced his way into the conversation and spoke with Kahzu. After Cien Fuegos drinking caused Kahzu to leave, Matthias followed him and once again gave him the address to the House of Aegis. The following day Matthias followed Tamatoa shopping while Cien Fuegos went into Yimica alone. Soon after Matthias rejoined Cien Fuegos, he spoke with the myconid Sovereign and was asked to help free the myconid from the Zuggtroy mushrooms control. The agents agreed to help and received a bag of myconid spores as thanks. After moving away from the springs the group was ambushed by two dryad. They managed to kill one and the other Matthias knocked unconscious and tied up. When she awakened, Matthias asked her to tell him where Uthemar and the tiefling were, she eventually complied and led the agents to an abandoned temple of Melora. Inside they found Uthemar and the tiefling, and soon discovered that the priest Grenco was behind the dryads strange actions and the Zuggtroy mushrooms. The agents began to their return to Glimmermore but were stopped by an adult myconid and a beast covered in Zuggtroy mushrooms. Cien Fuegos was told by Grenco to return Star to the abandoned chapel and he began to comply before being interrupted by Matthias. Matthias wished to speak with Grenco through Cien Fuegos, however Grenco then asked Cien Fuegos to kill Matthias for causing him annoyance. Cien Fuegos refused and stabbed himself to avoid being forced to kill Matthias. Matthias was able to convince Grenco that he wanted to help him by talking to the myconid. After a rest and informing the rest of the group of the plan, they continued to Glimmermore. Once back in town they were asked to go to the chapel by Udamne. Once in the chapel, Cien Fuegos attacked Grenco, Matthias however refused to fight at first but when he saw that all the others had began to rebel he joined the fight. The group was rewarded with a chimera named Larcurmo by Edmund and Matthias asked Kahzu to join the House of Aegis, which he agreed. Aberration Invasion Arc The following week the agents visit their ally Nim Teinithra to speak about the letter they had received while they were in Glimmermore. Nim requested that the agents visit their friend, a purple colored dragonborn named Relzurend, in Falsewood after they received a message from him written in thieves cant. The group agreed and flew to the town. Once there the group split up, Matthias returned to the woods to talk to Larcurmo and let him know the situation. Afterwards he entered the town and began looking for Relzurend independently. Eventually Matthias reunited with his group and they told him the story Relzurend told them. Relzurend told them that the town had been taken captive by a strange creature claiming to be their new god, the creature then opened a portal in the town and let a mass of strange creatures into the town. According to Relzurend, the creature killed whoever spoke or fought against it and built the tower at the end of town and hasn't been seen since. With this information, the group visited the tower, Matthias quickly stopped to get a very large sandwich from a local deli and spoke with a butler who refused to let the group speak with the owner. After a few attempts, the agents managed to restrain the butler and explore the strangely empty tower. They were alerted by Iron Defender and saw that the butler had disappeared. Cien Fuegos discovered a button that opened a secret entrance that led underground. Matthias decided this was above his pay and returned to the towns tavern to enjoy his sandwich and sleep. While Matthias went to the tavern he noticed several small creatures watching him. In the tavern he found a contact of his and learned that the town had been invaded the previous week by a creature named Fred and that no one was allowed to leave. Matthias asked if there was a guild in town that could help and he was directed to the Ravengarde. While making his way there, he was attacked by the creatures that watched him but he managed to escape and enter the Ravengarde guildhall. He spoke with their leader Elwin and together they plotted to free the town but Matthias needed his friends first. He returned to the tower and found them resting in a underground chamber. Matthias explained the situation and they returned to the Ravengarde. Once within the Ravengarde guildhall they met Elwin and began to concoct a plan to bring the agents Chimera into the town to help fight. Their meeting however was cut short by eight Faceless Zealots who wanted to take Matthias for Fred, the invader in the tower. They made quick work of the Zealots and interrogated one of them before killing it. With permission from the Elwin, they stayed the night at the guildhall for safety. The following day the agents and the Ravengarde split up, with the agents going into Fred's tower and the Ravengarde going to fetch the chimera. Together they explored the underground temple and discovered a few prisoners and a few doors they believed would lead to the main chamber. Together they entered the main throne chamber and met with Fred the invader. Speaking with Fred they learned that he was trapped underground for some time by his own people and that he originated from the Elemental Plane of Water. After some discussion, Matthias lied and agreed to help Fred by getting support from the Order of the Last Light, however Fred didn't trust the agents and told them that he would only allow them to leave if they left Tamatoa with him. They hesitantly agreed and left to go see what was taking the Ravengarde so long with their reinforcement. They discovered that the Ravengarde was still fighting Fred's forces, seeing this they attempted to run past and get the chimera themselves, eventually they grabbed Larcurmo and changed the tide of the battle. With the Ravengarde and Larcurmo they returned to the tower to challenge Fred, at first attempting to take Fred off guard, but the Ravengarde triggered a explosion and caused Fred to attack. The battle ended with Matthias squashing his head between his hands. With the battle over and Fred's forces scattered, they investigated the rest of Fred's temple with Elwin, the only remaining member of the Ravengarde. They discovered a journal belonging to Fred's doctor, a person named Hunter Kane who seemed to be away when the agents arrived. They freed the prisoners and rested their wounds. Later that day they left for Summerslate to speak with Nim and request aid for Falsewood. Once they returned to the House of Aegis, Wes announced that the following week they will all travel to Autumn Hollow to investigate the source of their seemingly magical meals. Current Arc Edit Later that week they received word from the Order of the Last Light that they were now recognized by the city for their efforts in saving both Glimmermore and Falsewood, they were now sponsored by the Last Light and were given credits to expand their business. Wes put the three agents in charge of expanding the guild and the three decided to upgrade Larcurmo's pen and to build a tavern nearby. They conducted several interviews throughout the day and eventually decided to hire a centuar named Rhodina as a bartender and a human named Darwin Sharp as a barmaid. They then named their new tavern the Golden Arrow. During the week Matthias sought training from a homeless man he knew named Bob, who kicked Matthias ass but somehow taught Matthias how to uses a breath weapon. At the end of the week they all piled into Uldon's latest invention, an automated cart, and began their trip to Autumn Hollow. About a mile outside of the town the cart got stuck in a pothole which quickly expanded and crashed the cart into an underground temple. Sovaliss took interest in the temple and asked the agents to assist him in exploring it while the others went to go get help in town. Once inside the temple they were attacked by a number of mechanized centipedes. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Human Characters Category:House of Aegis Characters Category:House of Aegis